Organizations review a large number of résumé to identify suitable candidates for job openings or otherwise manage human resources. Each résumé may comprise information such as a person's educational background, work experience, and qualifications. Each résumé may present the information in a different format and/or organization.
Many applications (such as human resource applications) use schemas to store, organize, and manage information of candidates and/or other personnel. A schema includes one or more data fields, each storing a specific type of information. For example, one data field may store a candidate's name, and another data field may store a candidate's school. A user may need to manually input candidate information from a résumé into the corresponding data fields used by an application.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.